When Wufei met love in nekoform
by SakurArashi
Summary: AU, OOC. Wufei gets a Duonekobaby
1. When Wufei met Duoneko

Hey all!! This is my first story ever, so please be nice to me. It's a 5x2 pairing. I'm just babbling cause I don't know what to write, exept: Please R/R people.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing, nada, noll.  
  
  
  
Wufei was walking down the street, with a shopping bag in one hand and a book, which he was curently reading, in the other.  
  
He stopped at a window when he heard a 'mew'. When he looked in he saw a neko-baby. The neko had long chestnut hair that reached to the floor, and violet eyes, that was currently looking up at him hopefully. /He's quite cute, actually/. The small ears and tail was also chestnut-colored. When Wufei looked at the price and saw it was only $30 he decided it couldn't hurt. /I need a little company anyway/.  
  
When he came out from the shop he had a happy little kitten in his right hand and two shopping bags in his left. "I didn't know you nedded so much for a little kitten," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The trip home went fast and when Wufei had unlocked the door the kitten hopped down from his arms and went on his own exploring trip in the house. When Wufei caugt up with him, he was curled up on his sofa, purring softly. Wufei couldn't repress a smile.  
  
"You like my home, kitten?" 'Mew... rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' "I've got to find you a nice name, don't you think?" 'Mew?' "Hmm, lets see, you were alone, so I should call you Solo." The kitten gave him a look that clearly said *bite me* and continued with his washing. "Ok, not Solo, what about Duo, now we're two." The kitten 'mew'ed happily and jumped of the sofa and rubbed himself against Wufei's leg, still purring. "Ok, Duo it is!"  
  
Wufei placed Duo's little slepping mini 'house' on the porch outside. Then he poured a little milk in a bowl, and catfood in another and placed them on the floor, before he took a book and laid in sofa to read. Soon after he felt a slight weight on his legs. When he lifted his he saw Duo lying on them and looking at him.  
  
"What's the matter, Duo?" "...." Duo stood and padded over. He buttoned his head aganst the book. "You want to learn how to read?" He guessed. Duo shook his head. "You want to learn how to speak?" Duo nodded entusiasticly and licked Wufei's cheek.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"A, b, c..." "You have to learn all the letters to speak and read, Duo." [1] "K, l, m... "Let me know when your on z, ok." "Q, r, s..." nod, nod. "Good."  
  
Wufei sat on the sofa. That night he had had a little trubble explaining to Duo that he was supposed to slepping outside, so he was naturally felling tired. He dozed off, and when Duo came looking for him half an hour later (he was studiying the letters), he was asleep, curled up on the sofa. Duo didn't want to wake him. /He looks so cute and relaxed, when he's sleeping/, he thought. Duo plomptly curled up beside his owner and fell asleep too.  
  
When Wufei came to he noticed a slight warm felling on his stomach. Looking down he saw Duo sleeping on his back with four feet in the air. Wufei chukled ligtly and lifted Duo off and streched. He jumped when he felt his cheek get wet. Then he realized it was Duo who sat on his shoulder, yawning.  
  
"Are you tired Duo?" "Ye...s." "Ok, then lets get you to... What did you say?" "Ye..s?" "Duo, you talked." Wufei was awed. He didn't know Duo would learn that fast. "Yhat's great." "Yes." Duo chirped entusiasticly. Wufei sweatdropped. "Err... maybe we should teach you a few other words too."  
  
"Yes." Yawn. "But first you're going to take a nap.  
  
5 min later  
  
"DUO, you have your own sleep place, go there!!"  
  
tbc  
  
[1] I have no idea how to learn to talk, so use your imagination. 


	2. The Storm RUMBLE

Hey people! How is everyone? Ok, this is the second part of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I 'still' own nothing.  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
Wufei woke suddenly. He couldn't understand why. *RUMBLE* *CRASH* That might have had a hand in there. It was raining and the thunder was very loud. /The lightning must have hit not long from here./ Wufei was just getting back to sleep when he realized something. /Duo!!"/  
  
He threw the covers of and ran down the stairs and out on the porch. He checked in the house, and first thought Duo wasn't there because it was so dark he couldn't see him. Then a lighningbolt lit up the sky for a second and Wufei made out the shaking body of the kitten, eyes wide and tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Duo, come here." He seemed to not have heard Wufei at first, but then he slowly crept forward to the opening of the house. Wufei held out his hands and Duo jumped into them, shaking. He pressed his lithe body as close to Wufei he could come. When the thunder rumbled again he whimpered and closed his eyes.  
  
Wufei hurried back into the house and up the stairs to his bathroom. There he took a towel and dried himself of. Then he took a second towel and carefully dried the drenshed, shaking bundle of kitten at his feet.  
  
Wufei decided that Duo could sleep in his bed tonight and carried the kitten to the bed. There he collected hi covers that lay on the floor, laid Duo on the bed, climbing in beside him and pulled up the covers. He felt Duo pressing into him and put his arms around his kitten. After a while the shaking stopped and his breathing evened out. Soon after Wufei followed Duo to sleep.  
  
tbc  
  
Well, what do think people? I know I'm not a great writer, but I'm trying.  
  
Bye. 


	3. New friends

Hello again. I want to apolagise for not having posted anything on a week but I have been on vacation, without computer. Enjoy the chapter and keep R/R people!!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I own NOTHING.  
  
The first thing Wufei noticed, was the slight weight on his chest, and the storm had stopped.  
  
He was just getting back to sleep when the weight purred. He pried his eyes open and only saw long chestnut wawes of... something. He pushed it them away and saw that Duo's violet eyes looking up at him sleppily.  
  
"Good morning Duo." "Yes." *Yawn* *Purr* "Sleep well?" "Yes." "We really need to expand your vocabulairy." "Yes." *Sweatdrop*  
  
When Wufei came out of the shower Duo was already in the kitchen waiting for his breakfast. Wufei thought he looked cute, sitting at the very end of the table [1] wagging his tail once in a while.  
  
"Want to go for a walk, Duo?" Wufei asked after breakfast. Duo nodded wigoriusly[2] and leaped tp the door. Wufei laughed and put on his coat before opening the door.  
  
In the town there wasn't living many people. Everyboby knew everybody, exept Wufei. He liked his privacy and didn't communicate exept at work, where he had to.  
  
Now when he had Duo perked on his shoulder looking at everything and everyone he greeted the people he came across with a smile. After a while Duo jumped down on the ground. Wufei looked at him for a while, not getting the point. Duo streched his arm and took hold of Wufei's hand hauling himself up in a standing position, stumbling.  
  
Wufei, getting the freaking point, steadied him the best he could without tripping him. After Duo found his balance, he took a few shaking, slow steps forward before falling on his face. Or should have, if not Wufei was holding onto him. He rised again, with a stubborn look of concentracion on his face, and tried again. Soon he was able to walk quite far with something to hold on. Wufei hadn't noticed the crowd around them, before he heard clapping and looked up. There was some of the people applouding for him and Duo.  
  
Duo blushed and hid behind Wufei's legs. Wufei looked stunned for a few seconds, before smiling and bowing. After a while the crowd dissapeared and Duo came out from behind Wufei's legs. Suddenly four other boys appeared and walked in their direction. They stopped.  
  
"Hello, your Wufei, right?" one of them asked. "Yes, I am. Why?" Wufei asked. He studied the boys. There was one tall boy, with quite pale skin, long white-blond hair and ice-blue eyes. He was very handsome. Then there was one boy with messy, coffee colored hair and hard cobalt-blue eyes. He was more tan and didn't smile. The thired one had a little strange hairstyle. A long brown bang that covered one half of his face. The eye that was visable was a deep emerald color. He had a silent aura around himself. The last one was a petite blond with soft blue eyes smiling friendly. He was pretty, in a feminine way. It was the little blond that had spoken.  
  
"We saw your little 'show' with him," he pointed at Duo "and we wanted to be your friends. We work at the same place as you, and noticed you never smile. So we decided to become your friends, and don't you dare refuse." He ended with a large intake of breath. Wufei was staring at him, stunned. Then he smiled. "Only if Duo agrees on it." He said, and lokked around for Duo. He couldn't see him at first, but the sight of him made Wufei smile wider. Duo was sniffing at the emerald eyed boys hand, while the silent boy petted him. Duo purred a little and relaxed.  
  
"I think he can sense your fascination with cats, Trowa." The coffee haired boy said smirking. "Maybe." The boy named Trowa said, straitning with Duo in his arms. Duo looked at the cobalt eyed man and jumped over to him. Duo sniffed him all over the face and neck before jumping to the taller of the group. The longhaired blond was almost expecting this and caught Duo. He smiled slightly when the kitsune sniffed at him. When Duo was done with the three men he looked expectingly. The blond walked to him and streched his arm for Duo to sniff. Duo finished sniffing and jumped back on the ground with a small 'mew'.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
I will continue soon. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to send them to me. My email is; moonprincess_87@hotmail.com.  
  
[1] For those who didn't get it, he's sitting ON the table.  
  
[2] You have to excuse my lousy spelling. My native language is Swedish.  
  
rainstorm lady 


	4. The Bath SPLASH

Hey people!! What did you think about chapter 3? Here's the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to continue writing one?  
  
  
  
"DUO, GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE AS... ug...BUM IN HERE!!!!!!!" "NO, I DON' WANNA!!!" "IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE, I WON'T FEED YOU FOR A WEEK!!!!!" *stomping feet* "NOOOOOOOO...." *SPLASH* "There, you are going to bath even if it's gonna kill me."  
  
*Ding Dong* "Stay here, Duo. If you aren't here when I get back something awful will happen' to your hair!" Without waiting for an answer Wufei went to answer the door. Out side stood Zechs, Trowa, Heero and Quatre, looking apprehensive. "What did you do to Duo?" Quatre asked. "I'm just giving him a bath Quatre, relax." Just then something wet and shaking rushed past Wufei to cling to Quatre's leg. "Heya, Q-man, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine Duo, how are you?" "Frezzing." "Why is that?" "The water's cold." "Hi Duo!" "Hi e-v-e-r-y-body." "Duo, shall we finish your bath."  
  
"NOO, DON' WANNA!!!" "I thought we already covered this bit." *Sigh* Wufei picked up a kicking and screaming Duo, and carried him back into the batroom. *SPLASH*  
  
End chap 4  
  
So what do you think? I know it's not much, but I don't have much ideas left. Help me, I beg you. My email: moonprincess_87@hotmail.com  
  
rainstorm lady 


	5. Where is Duo, how fast does he grow?

Hi again! I'm back with a new chap. Thank you everybody who has revewed. Keep it up!  
  
Disclaimer: Look previous chappies!  
  
Two months later  
  
  
  
"How fast do kitsune's grow?"  
  
"I don't know. Why are you wondering, 'Fei?" "Well, Duo, you see, I've only had you in about two months, and you're looking like ten years old already." "You mean, you didn't grow as fast as I do? Really?" "Yes really." "Umm... well, I know that Trowa has a couple books about cats, maybe there's something about my race too." "Maybe, remind me to ask him later." Wufei said as he finished braiding Duo's long hair. Duo had refused to cut his hair, even when it reached to the ground. "What are going to do today. 'Fei?" "We could go to the park, or the library." "Why don't we go to the library first, and then to the park. And then we can have lunch." "Sure." Duo could hear Wufei's smile.  
  
When they got to the library, they met Trowa and Heero there. "Hey, Heero, Trowa!" Greeted Duo, quite loud. "Shh!" "Oops, sorry." "Shh!!" "Sorry 'bout that too." Duo was whispering now "Good morning Duo, Wufei." Trowa whispered. "Nice stunt, Duo. I wouldn't be suprised if they throw us out now!" "SHH!!!" "..." Heero blushed. "Oh, my, God. Heero's blushing!" From somewhere a camera clicked and Heero saw stars for a moment, and blinked several times, before scowling. "I did not!" "Oh yeah? Then explain why youre cheeks were all red." "I sunbathed yesterday, so it was probobly that which started to show." They snorted. "Yeah right!" "Trowa, 'Fei and me.." "I!" "Fei and I.." glaring at Heero"...was wondering if it was anything written about kitsunes in one of your books?" "As a matter of fact, it does. Why?" "We want to know how fast I grow. May we borrow that book? Please?" "Sure you can." "Thank you!" Duo jumped up in Trowa's arms. Trowa was lucky to be strong. A kitsune on 2 months, looking like a ten year old, wasn't that easy to carry around, even if Duo didn't weigt much. Trowa smiled a little while scraching Duo behind the ear. Duo went limp with pleasure and purred slightly. When Trowa stopped he just lay there for a while before jumping down on the ground.  
  
When they left the library they met Quatre and together they went to the park, where they sat and read a book. Well everyone but Duo who was busy exploring again. Everytime they went to the park Duo went investigeting. And everytime he came back he had a dead bird or rat in his mouth. But this time, when it was time to go home, Duo hadn't come back. They all went home, thinking he might be there.  
  
The next day Duo still hadn't showed up, and Wufei was getting very worried. He called everyone and they went out looking for Duo.  
  
When they came to the park they saw Duo's paw-prints and followed them. They came to the middle of the park when the prints became different. It looked like Duo had been in a fight. There were also footprints on the ground. Something had happened to Duo, but what? Would they find him soon?  
  
End chap 5  
  
Ok! There has a complaining that my chapters are short, and I'm trying to make them longer. What did you think about the chap?  
  
rainstorm lady 


	6. The hunt, and the truth

Ok, people. THIS IS THE LAST PART of this story. I hope you liked it and  
  
thank everyone for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.  
  
  
  
They didn't find anything, no traces of Duo, nothing!  
  
Wufei was terrified that something horrible had happened. He searched every  
  
day, but it was always the same result. Finally, he gave up.  
  
His friends came to see him everyday, but they weren't seeing Wufei. What  
  
they saw was an empty shell.  
  
Two weeks had gone when Wufei got a letter. When he read it he became  
  
furious. He called his friends and told them to 'get to his house, NOW!'  
  
When they came he showed them the letter. There it stood, in big bold  
  
letters.  
  
WE HAVE YOUR PET! IF YOU WANT IT BACK UNHARMED COME TO THE PARK AT MIDNIGHT  
  
WITH 10 000 YEN.  
  
They decided that it was a trap, but Wufei didn't care. He was going to get  
  
Duo back, with the cost of his own life, if necessary.  
  
When they got to the park, the kidnappers was already there. One of them  
  
held a big black bag and a suitcase. He held the suitcase to Wufei, who had  
  
the money.  
  
"I will give you the money when I see that Duo is all right."  
  
The kidnappers sighed, every time it was the same thing. They threw the bag  
  
at them. Heero walked forward and looked in it. Duo was, indeed, in there,  
  
but he wasn't unharmed.  
  
"What have you done to him?" He asked in a ice cold voice.  
  
"He struggled, so we had to knock him out."  
  
"That's not what I meant. How did he get those injuries?"  
  
"We don't know. He had them when we caught him."  
  
"Liar." Heero hissed. "That's a lie. I was with him the day he was kidnapped  
  
and he didn't have those then. Besides, they look fresh."  
  
Zechs and Trowa had in meantime, unnoticed, crept behind the kidnappers.  
  
Quatre was the only one who noticed, and slowly, without making a scene,  
  
dragged Duo away. Everyone was to busy to notice a thing.  
  
Suddenly the kidnappers were on the ground, unmoving. Trowa and Zechs stood  
  
behind them with two big rocks in their hands. They threw them on the ground  
  
and, after tying the kidnappers up, joined the others at Duo's side.  
  
Duo himself was not a pretty sight. He was tied up. He had a black eye, and  
  
his clothes were ripped. He has several long gashes running down his arms,  
  
back and front. The only thing he was wearing was a dark cloth around his  
  
private parts that didn't leave much to the imagination. His hair was  
  
ratty and caked with blood. He was also gagged.  
  
Wufei scooped Duo up into his arms and began the journey home. Everyone else  
  
followed. Zechs and Trowa dragged the kidnappers to the police station  
  
before following them home.  
  
Wufei laid Duo on his bed and fetched a bowl of lukewarm water and a  
  
washcloth. He sat beside Duo and gently began to wash off the blood and dirt  
  
on his face. Duo stirred a little in his sleep, and Wufei thought he might  
  
be waking up so he stopped. Duo needed his sleep. He had dark circles under  
  
the eyes. Duo opened his one good eye and immediately sat up. This wasn't the dark  
  
little room they had put him in. He looked around and saw Wufei and the  
  
others. He threw himself into Wufei's arms.  
  
"'Fei. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"I'm glad your back Duo." Wufei said while embracing Duo.  
  
Quatre ushered everyone outside and closed the door.  
  
"What happened to you Duo? Why do look like this?"  
  
"They raped me, 'Fei. They raped me."  
  
Wufei could feel his anger returning, but held it in, not wanting to make  
  
Duo scared. He felt something warm and wet on his shirt and realized that  
  
Duo was crying.  
  
"Shh, Duo. You're here now, with me. I love you and I will never let anyone  
  
hurt you again."  
  
Duo only cried harder. Before he fell asleep he whispered something for  
  
Wufei alone, and that made Wufei smile. Duo whispered 'I love you'  
  
Two months after Duo came back he was almost back to normal. Now he looked  
  
to be fifteen, Wufei's age. They had finally got around and looked in  
  
Trowa's book. It said that kitsunes usually grow up to 14-15 years the  
  
first year, and the grown in the same speed as humans. He still couldn't touch  
  
anyone but Wufei without getting scared, but it was getting better.  
  
Wufei and Duo were now officially a couple and everyday when Duo woke up Wufei  
  
would say ' I love you.' Duo would then smile back at him and say ' I love you  
  
too.'  
  
Owari  
  
Thanks to my new beta-writer, this chapter dosn't have any wrong spelling. Her name is Hikari no Kitai. Visit her ff.net place.  
  
I think I will make a sequel in NC-17 mode, but I'm not sure. You readers  
  
and reviewers get to decide.  
  
rainstorm lady 


End file.
